Sprat
Sprat is a small, teenage goth boy who often hangs out with Vladimir tod. Not very much is known about him, Appearance Sprat's appearance is vauge and somewhat uncelar in the book, but overall Sprat is said to be a gothic type teenager who is very small and thin. He has black hair cut into the 'emo' style and wears makeup and possibly nail polish. He is talked about owning several buttons that had gothic sayings on them such as, "I'm so goth, people ask me to sign boxes of Count Chocula." Beacuse he is so thin and small, he is a target for bullies such as Bill and Tom who are seen bulling Sprat in the beginning. Personality Sprat can be discribed as hyperactive due to always eating Pixie Stix and drinking 'Blood', a syrupy liquid with red food dye in it that is full of sugar and made at the Crypt, a goth nightclub for teens. He seems to enjoy talking and eating sugary things. He is very friendly and can make friends with almost anybody.It also seems as though Sprat cannot keep a secret, as discovered when he told Vlad that the reason Kristoff doesn't like him is beacuse he wants what Vlad has, reffering to him being a vampire. Relationships October Sprat is first seen with October when all of the goths walked over to where Vlad and his friends where sitting during lunch and she made him say thank you to Vlad for rescuing him from Bill and Tom. October's relationship with Sprat can be discribed as a big sisterly kind of relatonship. October looks out for Sprat, like she does with all of her friends Kristoff Sprat and Kirstoff are good friends, Sprat and Kristoff's relationship can be discribed as them being best friends. Andrew Not much is known about Andrew consdering he doesn't speak much in the series and not much is known about him Vladimir Tod Sprat and Vlad are good friends. He is very friendly to Vlad, shown when Sprat gives a button to Vlad that says 'I'm so goth, people ask me to sign boxes of Count Chocula' even after Vlad tells him that he isn't goth. Sprat laughs at this statement, before replying, 'Wow Vlad, you're so goth you don't even know your goth.' Henry McMillian Sprat and henry don't really talk to each other, Sprat, like all the other goths, considers Henry a "jock" and doesn't associate himself with that crowd. Bill and Tom Bill and Tom are the schools bullies, they are seen picking on Sprat when he is first introduced. Snow Sprat and Snow's relationship is the same with the other goths, they are all on good terms. Not much detail is put into their relationship. Trivia *Sprat is just one of the few people bulliied by Bill and Tom, the others being Eddie Poe and Vladimir Tod *Sprat could be considered as the youngest, smallest and thinnest of the goths. *Sprat could possibly have ADD or ADHD not caused by sugars beacuse sugar does not cause hyperactivity, it is a myth.